Maybe
by Lee1597
Summary: Katniss chose neither Peeta nor Gale at the end of the war. For the past two years, she has lived with Annie and her son at district four, not wanting to face the haunting memories of her sister. Now, one letter will bring her back to the place she called home two years ago.
1. Chapter 1

The unfamiliar clouds shadow the bright sun of district four. This is definitely the first time I felt it rain, in two years, ever since I left district twelve, including Peeta and Gale.

My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am the mockingjay. I am nineteen years old. I won the seventy-fourth Hunger Games together with my district partner, Peeta Mellark. I was reaped for the seventy-fifth Hunger Games, along with the other victors of other districts. I escaped the arena, together with my fellow victors, excluding Johanna, Enobaria, and Peeta. In the Capitol, Peeta was tortured for information regarding the standing of District thirteen. He was hijacked, but somehow, before I left for district four, he came back and begged me to stay with him. I couldn't. The memories of my late sister, Primrose, still dwells in places she's never even been on in district twelve. I can't stay.

So I left, with only one person knowing my location. He is none other than my mentor for the games, Haymitch Abernathy. He promised me that he wouldn't tell anyone. He better not; but due to the fact that it's been two years with neither Peeta nor Gale knocking on my door, I presume that he didn't even tell them that he knew my location. I don't want to be found. I'm happy just living here with Annie and Finn, her son. We understand each other, both losing someone we love in the war. We don't bring up the war. We don't want to remember the pain and anguish of knowing that any moment, the ones that you love can be taken away from you.

I walk towards the front door of the first floor of Victor's Village. I sigh as I open the door with the still humid feeling of the stickiness of the rain. I'm not used to rain anymore. It's been sunny for the past two years, not counting the monsoons. This is district four. It's supposed to be sunny here every day; not the gloomy, sad, chill in the atmosphere of district four in this unusual day.

"Hey Katniss," said Annie, making a bottle of milk for her three year old son, Finn. Until now, it amazes me on how much Finn looks like Finnick. No wonder Annie mistakes him with the name, Finnick, at times.

"Hey Annie," I say glumly. I hate rainy days like this; even back at district twelve. It's so depressing, especially the dark clouds, roaming around the skies, effectively covering the sun from its appearance.

"There's a letter for you," Annie says, handing me a white envelope.

"Thanks," I say briefly, and went into my room, grabbing a bottle of juice along the way.

When I got to my room, I looked at the district twelve stamp signifying a letter from Haymitch. Maybe he's not such a drunkard anymore, who knows? I tear the envelope open and read it with a train ticket attached in the envelope. It's an express pass, meaning I can use it any time I could possibly want? What would be so urgent as to why I need to be there earlier? I read the letter and my heart sank.

"Dear Katniss,

You need to go her as fast as you can. Peeta is nuts. He fell into a coma. Go to district twelve. I will explain when you get here.

-Haymitch"

I gasped. A coma? Why will he be in a coma? What happened? Is it because I left him? But that was two years ago, if he had any trouble he could have gotten in trouble two years ago. Why only now?

Without hesitation, I opened my wardrobe, revealing my few choices in clothing. Some t-shirts, some pants, and my father's hunting jacket, which I took before I left. I took whatever I could find and whatever I can fit in my white large-sized duffle bag, from clothes, to toothbrush, to personal items, like the mockingjay pin, and the pearl Peeta gave me. I always had it. I never stopped feeling a connection to him, these two years.

I immediately ran downstairs, to Annie giving Finn some milk. I showed her the letter of Haymitch, and nodded as she read word per word of Haymitch's letter.

"Good luck, Katniss. Remember, if you need anything, just call me," says Annie motherly, which is ironic, considering that we're only about like seven years apart in age difference.

"Thank you for taking me in, these past two years. I think I need to stay in twelve though. Thank you very much, Annie, and visit me in twelve if you've got the time," I say as we separated, and she replied with a nod. I give the conductor my train ticket, which was attached to the letter, and sat down. This is going to be a long trip.

I hope he's alright. I know I left him, but a part of me had a feeling of... longing. I have feelings for the boy, or may I rather say, the man who saved me, Prim, and mother's lives eight years ago. I just didn't want to lose him. But now, I wish that he wouldn't leave. As much as it hurts my pride, I thought about the way I left him three years ago, and I felt ashamed. Crying, wet in the rain, trying to run to the moving train as I watched him trip over the rails. It broke my heart seeing him like that. It became a part of my usual repertoire of nightmares that have been invading my dreams ever since I left him. Wrong, not my dreams, my sleep; I have not slept sound in the past two years. It's been horrible, but not as horrible as being hurt everyday because you see your deceased sister everywhere in your home district. I don't want to think of a funeral with his body in the casket, and only now do I realize, maybe I really do love him a lot. Now that I may lose him.

* * *

**(A/N): Okay, so I've been dying to write a fanfic like this in awhile. This fanfic while probably be a three-shot or more, depending on the response of the readers, and that means depending on the number of reviews I get on this one. :)**

**I know, I haven't been updating my other stories, for a while, but I'll update them promise :)**

**Please R&R.**

**-Lee **


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Thank you for the reviews! You guys are the best. If this story gets a lot of good response from people and reviews, maybe I'll make more chapters. But before that, Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

"Katniss, Katniss" the faint sound of Prim jolted me out of my phase. I look around me, only to see nothing but fire. The atmosphere is increasing as I look more. Then I see it, a white uniform with a red cross in the arm band. I see her little blond curls as she's up in flames. I run up to the vision of Prim.

"Katniss. Katniss. I thought you were going to protect me," Prim says.

"I was. I am," I say urgently, letting the tears fall my already tear-stricken face.

"But why am I burning," I was going to respond but she cut me off. "You let me burn!" She shouts and all the flames disappear in the vision. I look around to see that I'm in an icy oasis, right in the middle of a desert. I look at my hands to see that Prim is gone from my hands, like air. I then felt cold fingers slice up at waist. I turn around to see Peeta shivering. I try make him warm enough by hugging me but it's not working. I try to bring him to the desert to make him warmer but it seems that every time I take a step towards it, it get's farther. I felt a short tug on my waist, causing me to turn around to see a frostbitten Peeta.

"I love you, Katniss. Never forget that," He says as the light is removed from his eyes.

"Peeta no! Peeta!"

"Ma'am. Miss. Wake up," a cool voice said as I woke up, in a cold sweat. I was in a train. The thoughts of yesterday lingered in my brain. Peeta is in a coma. Oh gosh, why Peeta? My Peeta. The man I left crying in the rails, two years ago.

I wonder how much has changed. I looked up to the person to wake me to see a middle-aged man with a thick beard and a light mustache. His skin was toned green with his lips being a scary shade of purple. Definitely a capitol person. Two years after the war and they're still like that. I'm guessing that it's their legacy, now that Paylor's in charge and a new democracy has risen from the ashes.

"Thank you for waking me up," I say politely as he nodded. He left me to my thoughts as we walk past a district with thick trees and foliage, with tree-critters jumping on the trees, and the scent of pine needles as I open a small part of the window. I'm in district seven.

I get ready to go to the train deli, where they will sell food for the guests, when I hear a voice that I recognize somewhere.

"Hey there, mockingjay," I turn around to see the same spiky hair and big, brown eyes staring at me. Johanna. I run up to her to give her a hug, and much to my shock, she hugged me back.

"Hey Johanna," I say as we pulled back.

"Hey, I heard about what happened to Peeta," My face fell. I don't want to talk about him right now. I miss him so much. I remember how I just left him. I scratch the thought. I don't want to remember it, it's too painful. She must've noticed my dismay when she immediately took me in for another hug. What's wrong with Johanna?

"Don't worry about him. He'll come through. I was with him in the blasted Capitol. He'll pull through," Johanna reassured. I raise an eyebrow to a speculation of what's happened to her and she chuckles.

"I've been taking therapy so that I won't be so... Bitchy, as they say, but apparently that's not working right brainless," She says punching me playfully in the arm. At least, playfully for her. It really hurt.

"So where are you going?" I ask her, changing the subject.

"Oh, I'm going to twelve too," she says as we walked to the deli. I bought some cheese buns, and water and sat down in my chair immediately. I take a bite of the cheese buns and sigh. It's good and my favourite, but Peeta's cheese buns has a certain quality in it that I love so much. I miss him. It was stupid that I left him two years ago. It was stupid.

Johanna and I ate in comfortable silence when the train started moving. It took us at least seven more hours of travel in the train until we reached district twelve. I'm surprised by how much things have changed. Johanna and I walked out of the train to see Haymitch waiting in the train station. I run up to him and gave him a hug.

"Sweetheart, we need to get going. He needs you. I'll explain later, c'mon" He says as he dragged me and Johanna to a car. Since when did Haymitch get a car? Things have changed... a lot.

We turn up around a corner to see the hospital, and we immediately went to Peeta's room. He was attached to some cables, and lying peacefully in the bed. Almost by instinct, I ran over to his side, took his hand, and squeezed it. I put myself closer to him, to hear his breathing and kissed him. He hasn't changed much, except for the longer hair, and the fact that he's as pale as a person will look if they're reaped. I turned my attention to Haymitch and he motioned for me to sit down.

"Now tell me. What happened!" I say with a freaked out tone. Johanna takes a seat next to me and rubbed my back as the tears started falling.

"When you left, he started taking these pills. They were anti-depressant pills. When they showed your games on TV, he lost it. He ran up to his room again, and he had an overdose. Now, usually, an overdose can be cured by the medicine in the Capitol; but it reacted with the little tracker jacker venom left in his body, causing him to have a coma. He found the medicine a year ago, and tried to look for you everywhere. I just told him lies, like I promised you," Haymitch finishes.

"Why did he take pills?" I say, hoping the answer isn't me.

"It's you. When you left, it broke his heart. He lost all purpose in life. It's hard to stop him from committing suicide, trust me. Your other friend, Gale, managed to move on and he married a girl from the Seam and they moved to two," he finishes.

"Will he die?" I ask, in between sobs and chokes.

"He won't now," he says.

"What do you mean?" I ask. I honestly have no clue on what he's talking about.

"Doctors say that it helps when someone the person loves is with him while he's in a coma. It speeds up the time. Right now, the ETA of him waking up is in about two weeks to never. Now, they told me that as long as you keep talking to him and staying with him, they say that it should be at most in two weeks and at least five days," he explains.

"So he'll wake up," he nods, suddenly all my tears get lost as I ran up to Haymitch and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for taking care of him," I say.

"Well, I get an attachment to you two. You were the first ones I brought home," he says as went out of the room with Johanna. I walked up to Peeta and gave him a hug. I leaned my head closer to his chest, and spoke.

"Peeta, I'm so sorry for leaving you. I thought that what I needed to get over my sister is to leave the place she lived in. I was wrong. You're who I need. Please don't leave me," I say as his heart suddenly beats faster. I looked at him and gave him a kiss. And for the first time in two years, I didn't have a nightmare.

* * *

**(A/N): Thank you for reading!**

**Hope you guys liked it. Please review the story!**

**If I get a lot of positive reactions from people, I'll make more of this story. :)**

**Thank you, again! :D**

**-Lee**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): This was particularly tricky to write so I hope you guys like it and I apologize for mistakes I might've made. **

**Thanks for the reviews! =D**

* * *

The rays of the sun woke me up from my dreamless slumber. I opened my eyes to see an unconscious Peeta lying in a white hospital gown. I remembered the events that led to this Peeta. An unconscious Peeta in the borderline between life and death. A coma. I can't believe this is happening to him. The nicest, sweetest person in the world whom I can't bear to see in this dormant, unmoving state. I can only take refuge in the soothing heartbeat that sounds like music to my ears, just like it did on those heavenly nights on the train, during the victory tour. I just wish that this was all a bad nightmare. I fantasize about waking up, back in district four; where I will gladly go back to twelve to be with Peeta.

I raise my hands effectively blocking out the cheerful rays of the sun, to see a sober Haymitch leaning on the refrigerator of Peeta's room.

"I can't believe that it took you this long to realize that you love him, sweetheart," said Haymitch, who is making a clicking noise meant to be a sound of disappointment. I roll my eyes and tried to stand myself up, when I noticed the hands encircling my waist. Somehow, Peeta's hands managed to wrap itself around me. I didn't even know that was possible. I lean my head on his chest and immediately feel warmth radiating from his body. Even at this slightly emaciated state, he still manages to envelope me in his warmth. I moved his arms, gently near his body after a few minutes, and stood up to regain my composure. I gave Haymitch, who was still at his earlier position, a look to help me up. He walked over to me, grabbed my hand and helped me gain stability. I didn't know that I was dizzy.

I look up at my old used-to-be-drunk mentor, and hugged him. He hugged me back and I allowed myself to cry. He whispered soothing words in my ear as a nurse comes in and injected some clear liquid into Peeta's body.

"What's that?" I ask with curiousity as she injected a needle at his arm and released the clear liquid.

"It's morphling. It's for prevention of sleep paralysis. People these days usually suffer from that. It is after the war and all. Some people are still healing," she says, giving emphasis on a few chosen words. I nod my head in understanding and looked at Haymitch. He noticed my gaze and looked directly at my gray seam eyes and talked, as the nurse left the room.

"You want some breakfast?" I shake my head in disagreement as the door opened up. Revealing none other than Johanna Mason. Johanna walked in the room, as she noticed my tear-stricken face. She walked over me, gave me a reassuring hug and walked to Peeta's bedside.

"He'll get better," Johanna says as she walked to us. "The doctor says that there have been improvements. Like last night, they said that he wrapped his arms around you, right?" I nod in assurance. "The doctor also said that there have been excellent improvements. He said that he should wake up in at least two or three days," My sad grey orbs lit up at her statement. He will wake up. I managed to give a small smile and ran over to Johanna and gave her a tight squeeze. She pats my back, reassuringly as I pull back.

"That's great!" Haymitch says rather enthusiastically. "Now, let's get breakfast," he says. Johanna and I nod in agreement as I gave Peeta one kiss to the forehead. I can't wait until he wakes up, and look at me with those blue eyes, and kiss me until my lips get swollen and until I can't breathe from a tight squeeze. I smile at the thought as the three of us went downstairs to the cafeteria of the hospital, to grab some breakfast. I'm so overfilled with joy as the thought of Peeta waking consumes my thoughts.

I act like a lovesick puppy, waiting for her owner as he comes home from work. Peeta doesn't own me, but in a way I wish that I was. He's someone that has one of the rarest gifts of mankind. Something that almost nobody has, but him. That thing is called unconditional love. As I eat my fried chicken (which is a weird breakfast), I'm reminded of the groosling that we ate during our first games. That thought, brought my subconscious mind to the moments in the cave. How I would stay there again if it meant that I could be with him like that. I wish that I never left, but we all know that we can't rewind time.

Amongst all the assuring words that Haymitch tells me of how much Peeta loves me, I know that I don't deserve him in many ways. I just wish that I could be someone he deserves. Someone who'll give herself fully to a person she loves. Right now, I'm sure that I do love him.

"He loves you, he'll wake up in a few hours or days," says Johanna, eating her chicken rather brutally. I smile as I remember Effie Trinket, my bubbly escort. How she would react to Johanna's eating habits. 'Manners' she would say to Johanna as she eats, who'll just shrug the comment off. I laugh at the thought. I heard the news that she's now working as Paylor's assistant. Good for her.

When we finished eating, we went back to Peeta's room to see a lot of doctor's huddled around his bed, A doctor notices our presence, and heads over to us.

"We're keeping him awake. He woke up ten minutes after you left. He woke up ten minutes after you left. He responded well to Katniss' presence. Right now, we need you to go there so he wouldn't go to sleep," the doctor finishes turning to me. He led me through the array of doctors, and for the first time in two years, I saw the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen in my entire life. Peeta's awake.

* * *

**(A/N): There's chapter three. So, since a lot of you made story alerts, favourites, and reviewed, I'll add a few more chapters. And if I get more feedback, I'll continue. **

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it.**

**One last question: Should I continue after one more chapter? Or make it an entire story? **

**-Lee**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N): Sorry it took so long to update! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and that type of thing.**

**Anyways, this chapter is kind of short, for one reason. I'm running out of ideas so feel free to leave me one. :)**

**Here's chapter four! Hope you like it.**

* * *

Bliss. Nothing but pure bliss overwhelms my body as I see the blue eyes that have long eluded me in these past two years. No sight has ever made me feel this type of relief as his shocked azure orbs stare at my dull grey ones. I take a step towards him, the doctors making way, as he starts to close his eyes.

"Oh God, let this not be a dream," he whispers under his breath, thoroughly contemplating on the matters at hand. He opens his eyes, stares at me, and smiles the biggest smile he can muster as I ran to his bedside and hugged him like there's no tomorrow.

"You're real," he says as I pulled back and hit his arm, playfully. Suddenly, I burst. How can he do this to me?

"What's the matter with you?" I shout at the top of my voice. "You could've died!" I choke at the thought. I've never really thought about what it would be like without him.

"I'm sorry. I just can't stand not seeing you after all we've been through," he says as he wraps his arms around my weeping form.

"That's doesn't mean that you have to do that! You scared me! Don't you know how stupid you acted?" He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. "No, you don't! If you would, then you would've realized how stupid you acted!" I say with gritted teeth. I'm so mad at him for doing that. He shouldn't have done that!

"I know it was stupid. I lost everything, Katniss. I had nothing and no one left. You were the last one, and the one I love the most," he says. My heart sinks at his admission. I left him at a time he needed it. I was selfish. Before he can continue to speak, I leaned over and indulged in a kiss. My hand tangles at his uncut blond hair as his to my black hair. We immerse ourselves in the kiss until we heard a small cough behind me.

"Miss Everdeen, we would like to conduct more tests on Mr. Mellark to improve his medication. As you can see, his vital signs are very low so we need to do this right away," the doctor finishes, as I nod in understanding. I looked back at Peeta, gave him a kiss at his forehead, as I walked out to regain my thoughts. Peeta's awake; and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat. I just had one of the worst nightmares yet.

I was in a vast meadow. It felt peaceful to be honest, except for the feeling of stares from beady eyes around you. My eyes fall on an evening primrose. I pace myself from collapsing there and then. I remind myself that she's in a better place, and no one can hurt her. It apparently works as the primrose grows bigger as a flower, apparently blossoming. I smile at the sight. Not until I saw a pair of blue eyes staring at me. In my nineteen years, I've seen more pairs of blue eyes you will pay to have never seen, even if it's beautiful.

Why do I never want to see them? The haunting memories that never left me kept on going back. Prim and mother's sunken blue eyes. Glimmer's bloated body and eyes, when she got bitten by tracker jackers. The eyes of Gloss as I let go of the arrow that led to his death. So many blue and haunting eyes. But the worst of all, and the one I most hate is the look on Peeta's face when he tried to kill me. The look of hated I've been unfortunate to see. I've never seen him that angry at me, at the time I shake my thoughts away as I feel cold hands envelope my neck. I turn around to see Peeta's raging blue eyes. I'm scared to be honest. He's never been this mad.

"You mutt! I'm going to get rid of you once and for all!" he snarled at me, bringing up a knife, like the one Clove nearly used to dissect me, and he slit my throat.

I woke up in a cold sweat, drops of sweat coursing through my face. I reach for a glass of water and drank a few gulps. I look around me. I'm at my room at Victor's Village. I vaguely remember going to my house and lying down after the doctor's said that Peeta needed to rest. I complied with their request to rest for one reason.

"You need to have a lot of energy. You can bet that boy will keep you up," he said.

I'm happy that even if I wasn't allowed to see him yesterday, I'm comforted by two thoughts. One, I was the first pair of eyes he's seen. Second, by the way the doctor spoke it, it means that Peeta's alright and great. By the way he said that he'll keep me up, means he's strong enough. I can't be happier.

I only realized I'm grinning like a fool. It makes me think. I really do love my dandelion.

* * *

**(A/N): There you go! I'm running out of ideas for this story, so please leave some ideas. If not, maybe there'll be only like two to three more chapters left. Or maybe even just one...**

**Comments? Suggestions? Violent Reactions? Leave a review :D**

**-Lee**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N): Thank you so much for all the support! I love all of your reviews. They made my day :)**

**Please read the author's note after this :) **

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I walk across the hallway, smelling the scent of the hospital. I walk through the grey corridor into Peeta's room. I am grinning like a fool, as far as I can tell. He's awake! I walk into his room, to see him lying down, and sleeping. He looks so peaceful, while he sleeps. It's almost a shame that I wanted to wake him a few minutes ago. I decide to just watch him sleep. I know it's creepy and weird, but I haven't seen him in like two years. That length in time makes a person miss another so much. I sit down on a stool next to his bed and looked at him. He still looks like the boy with his ruffled blond hair covering his face and the structure of his jaw. It's nearly the same during the moment, when he gave me the bread.

"K-k-katniss." he says in his sleep. I smile; he still likes me, through everything I've done. I sigh. 'He deserves better than me.' I think. I look at him only to see him smiling at me.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." I say with a smile.

"Hey." He says plainly, but still with a big smile that can light up a whole town.

"I talked to your doctor. He said that you should be released in a few days." I say, and I notice his face fall at my statement. "Why?" I ask him.

"I don't want to. You might leave me again." he says. I laugh. He's so childish, and cute.

"I'm not going anywhere." I say, as a matter of fact. After everything we've been through? Not on my watch.

"That's great." He says, his face lighting up with the words that I just said.

* * *

**Peeta POV**

She's here. I can't believe it. She's back. I smile as I gently soothe her to sleep. I keep her close to me as her head falls on my chest. I love her so much. After everything we've been through, this is my happy ending. She's everything I've ever wanted in my life. I may have seemed like I have it all to other people, but there are two things I never truly had. I may have food, shelter, social life, but I never had a caring mother. No surprise with that and of course my very own Katniss. But now, even though I may not have a caring mother, I have her. My one and only, and that's all that matters to me.

I sigh, but I have to tell her. I've done things I'm not proud of, while she wasn't here. It'll make her mad at me. She might be mad. There's a chance also that she might not. I'll take that chance. I have to be honest with her.

First, I took a lot of anti-depressants when she left. I remember the time, I didn't eat for days. It was just like in the arena. I didn't become hungry. Because just by thinking about her, it fills me up with warmth and comfort that my body emotionally needs. It took me a bucket of water to be splashed on me just to get out of my bed.

"_What was that for!"_ I exclaimed at Haymitch, who threw the bucket at me.

"_Wake up!"_ He exclaimed.

"_I can't. I don't want to. It's too painful."_ he opened his mouth to speak, but I didn't let him. _"It hurts, Haymitch! I have nothing left for me. My family's gone. My friend's are either dead or went to another district. You're the only one I have left. I'm not even too thrilled about it, considering you're always drunk!"_ I exclaimed at him. He nodded in understanding, and threw me a silver container.

"_It's a pill. It'll make you lose your depression."_ He said, as I took a look at it. He was about to leave a room, when he turned around. _"Just so you know I have been through what you have been. I have been there, done that, even if you don't know it." _he said, as he left. I made a mental note to ask him what that is about. I know he lost his family, but at least he had his friends. I remembered Katniss' mom telling me that he was quite the popular boy when he was a young. I took a glass of water and drank the pill. It couldn't help to feel a bit happier. In an instant, I felt a surge of happiness emerging from my bloodstream. It felt good.

Every day, I took the pill, and it only made me happier and happier, until I saw her picture on the T.V. showing recaps of the war, documentaries actually.

Second, I dated some girls in that temporary euphoria. The first girl was Delly. I know it's weird dating her. I remembered when I asked her out.

"Hey Delly! Want to go out?" I asked with a confident smile. I've been really happy, since the pill really worked. Instead of a response, I got a slap. Not really a strong one though.

"Don't play games with me, Peeta." she said. I smiled. After that we went out, but as you can tell, it didn't work out. She was too optimistic, even for me.

I dated about five more girls after Delly. I even kissed a few of them. But no matter how many times I kissed them, nothing compared to every kiss I've had with Katniss. Her kiss is what can rejuvenate my body from this dreadful feeling. If I could, I'd trade every kiss I have had in my lifetime, for the kiss we had on the beach and on the cave. It was the one that gave me butterflies in my stomach.

I'm break from my trance, by Katniss who's stirring.

"Peeta... Peeta... Peeta." she says with her face in a knotted expression. I hug her closer to me – if possible—and in an instant; she stops stirring and exhales loudly. I can't believe she actually loves me. A few years ago, I would've done anything for her to just even notice me. Now, she's in my arms sleeping, and moaning my name.

I love her so much. She's so beautiful with her olive complexion matching her amazing black hair, which's in its usual braid. I know that nobody's perfect, but for me, she's the closest one to a perfect person that I know. I love her, especially the way her grey eyes sparkle like the moon's reflection on her beautiful black hair. I play with her hair until I fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

**(A/N): Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it :) **

**Comments? Suggestions? Voilent Reactions? Let me know :)**

**Guys, there will be a few more chapters left. Because I don't really know how to make it longer, plus I'm focusing on my other stories. Try reading them :) **

**Special thanks to my beta Pau Trinidad for fixing some mistakes I've made :)**

**Please follow me on tumblr. It's on my profile :) Please check it out :)**

**Please review :) For every certain number of reviews, that'll be the amount of chapters left :)**

**-Lee**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Sorry for the author's note.

Just had to tell you. All my stories will be discontinued for the time being.

One because I'm super busy.. Sorry.

Second because I'm working on a 'school project' of an original story of my class. I've been working on it and I want to finish it by the time I finish this year. It's kind of a vague story so I really need to focus on that.

Third because I've been tired a lot lately.

Fourth because I haven't been on my laptop a lot because of business.

Fifth because I've ran out of inspiration. Out of like two-hundred to three-hundred views, only like 6 reviews. I've been having a feeling that you're getting sick of my stories. It's really discouraging.

Sixth because none of you really read my author's note.

It's really saddening...

Sorry for the author's note, and I'm really sorry.

As of now, all stories are currently DISCONTINUED for the time being, or until I find the inspiration to continue my fanfics.

-Lee


	7. Chapter 6

**(A/N): Hiya guys! Guess who's back :) . **

**I got a sudden burst of inspiration and decided to write this chapter :) It's a little short but it's the best I could do with what I have. But guys, this chapter would not have been possible without you guys. You gave me inspiration with all your reviews. They really helped me. All your tips really did me wonders.**

**Now, my writing style here might have changed a bit because with the 'school project' I've been talking about, I write with the third person point of view.**

**Warning: Slightly OOC**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Peeta POV**

Katniss stirs in her sleep, snuggling closer to me. I look at her beautiful figure before the light shines from the open window of my room. It's dawn as far as I could see. Katniss opens her eyes and stares at me with her big Seam grey eyes and smiles. I flash another smile and she lies down on my chest.

"The doctor said you could be released already," she says knowingly and I smile.

"Good. I have wanted to spend time with you without my hands being tied to the dextrose," I say laughingly and she chuckles along with me. Her laugh is like music to my ears.

"Yeah, same here," she tells me and my blue eyes collide with her grey eyes. I lean in closer hoping to get a kiss and she smiles even wider. She leans closer to me and kisses me. This time, compared to the memories I could remember, it's just like how we did during the cave and during the beach at the quarter quell. There's passion and want with every smack and I move my tongue to her teeth, begging for entrance, and she lets me in. We kiss passionately for a few moments before a slight opening of a door brought us back to reality. We parted quickly and when we saw who entered, Katniss and I both showed a small scowl.

"What do you want, Johanna," Katniss asks rudely, and Johanna smirks. She hesitates for a few moments and parts her lips but no words come out. It's like she's fighting the urge to tease Katniss.

"Nothing, brainless," she says and fails at fighting the urge to tease her. "I see lover boy's awake," she gestures to me and Katniss holds me tighter.

"Yeah," Katniss says and Johanna laughs.

"Well, I just came here to tell you that Gale's back in twelve," she says and leaves. Gale? Last I've heard of him was a few months ago. There was a rumour that he got married but the rumour was never official. It was never said if he really did marry, for he has lived in district two ever since. "Oh yeah, I'll be going back to seven, brainless and lover boy," she tells us before closing the door.

"What are you thinking?" Katniss asks me, curiosity etched on her face.

"About what happened to Gale," I say honestly. "I heard he got married but I never really knew," I say honestly.

"Don't worry about him. He's years older than us. He can handle himself," she tells me truthfully and breaks apart from our very intimate and close form.

"Yeah, but still. It makes you think," I tell her and she nods. She parts her mouth to speak but a knock on the door stops her from doing so. Instead, she sits down on one of the chairs and waits.

It was just the nurse.

"Okay, so Mr. Mellark, you have to eat every single one of your meal so the medicine could have full effect," she tells me and I smile.

"I'll finish it," I tell her truthfully and she leaves with a small smile.

I eat the rest of my lunch in silence and occasionally offering Katniss some who refuses, rebutting that it's for me. Instead, she eats a turkey sandwich from the outside vending machine.

...

Katniss helps me stand up from my bed and she assists me all the way back to my house in Victor's Village. I manage to walk properly after a few minutes and she helps me get into my bed.

"I'll just take a shower," I tell her and she nods.

"Okay, umm. I'll just go down and watch some television," she tells me and shows me a smile. I hear her small footsteps as she goes down and I enter the shower.

The cold water immediately hits me and I shudder. I breathe in and out, the cold air going out of my body, and before I know it, I'm getting used to the cold shower. I step out of the shower and wore my boxers, shirt, and pants before making my way down. I know how Katniss feels about nudity enough to know that going down on a mere towel will be too flashy to her. But to be frank, I don't want to show her my body. I've lost a lot of muscle this past two years and I plan on gaining back those muscles now that she's back.

I go down and hear her shriek. I panic and go down the stairs as fast as my normal and prosthetic leg could carry me. When I go down, I see a huge fire from a frying pan. I immediately go for the fire extinguisher and I calm the flame down.

"What happened?" I ask and a sad smile of embarrassment flashed on Katniss olive complexion.

"I was..." she trailed off.

"Was?" I asked her again.

"I was trying to cook for you," She says and I laugh. I give her a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Why would you do that?" I ask with a chuckle.

"I just wanted to try something different. I mean, it was for you," She tells me and I smile. I look at the pan I extinguished to see boiled oil.

"Did you put some water on this?" I ask her with a small chuckle. She nods reproachfully and I laugh. "Water plus boiling oil will cause a fire, Katniss," I tell her.

"Well, I know that now," she tells me and moves to the living room.

...

We watch the new television with the new Capitol flashing on it when we hear the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it," Katniss offered. I nod and she went off to the door. I hear the creaking of the door and I hear her scream. A reflex, I run to her to see Gale kissing her full on the lips. When they parted, Katniss slapped him and I gave him a punch to the jaw. Instantly out.

* * *

**(A/N): Thanks for reading! I love you guys.**

**I'm so happy with grades right now anyway. I got a perfect score in Math and Social Studies long test. While I got seventy-six over eighty in my Science long test. Hope everything goes well for English, CLE, and Filipino XD**

**Please review! They really help me get out of a funk and your reviews makes me make time for writing. **

**Love you guys! :D**

**'Til we meet again! :))**

**-Lee **


	8. Chapter 7

**Peeta POV**

I don't know whether to take Katniss to my room, or punch Gale some more. I'm not really the violent type but the way Katniss is glaring at him, I feel like I can kill. My heart rate increases and I bring Katniss back on the chair. I need to get out of here. I know I've been cured, but not completely. One does not simply recover from a hijacking. It's something that will be with you for a lifetime. A person can only tolerate it and manage to control before he goes berserk all over everyone that he loves.

"What're you going to do?" Katniss asks me as I settle her on a chair. I blink twice, making sure I don't see mutt-Katniss and it seems to work.

"I'm going over at Haymitch. I'll tell him about this," I tell her calmly and gave her a short smile.

The walk over at Haymitch's house isn't really long, but not necessarily short. I walk over at Haymitch's and knocked on his door. I hear grunting and yelling and before I know it, I see him in full view. Miraculously, he's well-dressed. Not really well, but decent enough. I don't detect the smell of alcohol on his lips but I don't complain. This might be a new Haymitch... Hopefully.

"What do you want boy?" Haymitch asks gruffly and takes a small flask from his pocket. I eye him suspiciously before I remember the reason I went here in the first place.

"I need your help. Gale's at my house, and it's... a long story," I tell him calmly and he nods. We walk back to my house. Without knowing it, I left the door to my house open. We go in and pass by the unconscious body of Gale.

"That's why, tsk tsk tsk," He says grabs a small cell-phone from his pocket. I didn't really notice that before. Hmmm...

Within minutes, the police came. They took him away and before I know it, Katniss is hugging me tightly. I turn around so I can face her and I comfort her. I bring her to my room and settle her down.

"I'll cook us some dinner, okay?" I ask her and she gives me a curt nod. I walk down the staircase and I see Haymitch leaning on one of the door jambs. I cock an eyebrow at him and he shakes his head.

"We need to talk," Haymitch says and I nod. I bring him to the living room and bring him a cup of coffee, although I'm pretty sure that he prefers alcohol. Either way, I bring him some. Before I go over to the living room though, I prepare some chicken and place some in the oven. The chicken isn't really the best tasting meat, but we haven't had fresh game in a long time and I really do want chicken. Knowing Katniss, I know what to make of her food to make her like it.

"What's it?" I ask him nonchalantly as I sit down parallel to him.

"Where's the girl?" He asks me and adds some alcohol to his coffee.

"Upstairs,"

"Good. I don't think she'll want to hear this," he says and sighs. "I talked to the police officer while they were taking him away. Apparently, when they gave him an alcohol test at work, he was caught drinking and accidentally punched the undersecretary of president Paylor," He says.

"Really? Why didn't he get arrested?" I ask him.

"He did. But he got off. Since he was associated with our little Mockingjay up there, Paylor didn't want the media to know so they kept it on the down low,"

"What happened? Why was he drinking?"

"Didn't you hear?" He asks me.

"Hear what?"

"Hazelle's dead. She died of cancer," he informs me and I need to remember. Who's Hazelle? The name sounds so familiar yet it sounds foreign at the same time. Was she his wife? No that's not it. My internal battle seems to have been etched on my face and Haymitch answers my uninformed brain. "Hazelle is his mother,"

"Doesn't he have a wife? Why's he got to kiss Katniss?"

"Way of forgetting maybe? And about the wife, I'm not so sure. His files say that he wasn't married. The police said that the girl refused him when he proposed. He got mad and threw a tantrum," He says and takes a swig of his alcohol.

"Oh. When's the burial?" I ask.

"It's done, kid," He informs and leaves. I hear a small ding and I went back to the smell of ambrosial cooking that I created.

I go up and picked Katniss up from my room. When I saw her in my room, she was sleeping.

I walk over to her and gave a small kiss to the forehead. "Hello Katniss," I whisper in her ear and her grey eyes meet mine almost in an instant. Her beautiful eyes stare back at me. "Dinner's ready," I tell her and she sits up. She kisses me on the cheek and I give her one too. The walk down is uneventful, obviously, and I settle her on a chair.

"This is really good," Katniss tells me taking big bites of the chicken I prepared for her. I served her baked chicked with some baked potatoes and some wild rice and gravy.

"Thanks," I tell her and take a small bite of the steaming rice, in complements to the chicken.

"What happened awhile ago?" She asks bluntly and I take a sip of my glass of water.

"Gale got arrested," I continue and tell her the entire story. Knowing Katniss, she wouldn't want to be left out. When I finished, her mouth was left in a huge 'O'.

"She died? Can we visit her?" She asks me and I nod.

"Next time. We need to fix this thing with Gale first. I don't want him to do what he did awhile ago. Never," I say firmly and we finished our dinner, talking about all sort of things.

* * *

**(A/N):I know it's not very long. It's short I know. But guys, I told you during the first few chapters that it was meant to be a few-shot story but I decided to add more. It will probably end soon but uhhh... It won't be very long.**

**Sorry for three months of not updating. I feel sad, but I try my best to update for you guys. Thanks for the awesome reviews, people! It's really great. They make my day.**

**Also, a small favor. Would you please kindly search this on youtube and PM me what you think? Trust me, it'll be worth your time. You might not understand the words, but just look at the pretty moves. :) 'Uno Galactico' 'Dos Shide' 'Tres Polares' 'Cuatro Imperial' **

**For people there who have BBM, add me: ****29EBE19B** :)

**Next update is... unknown. ;)**

**Please review! :)**

**-Lee **


End file.
